Dawn of the Golden Era
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: Gohan wakes up after a nightmare, after seeking help from Dende, he witnessed his planets death, taking him to the ground and burying him for billions of years, and when he wakes up to the sight of the woman known as the Northern Wall of Briggs..he gets caught up in the flow of Amestris.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn of the Golden Era**

Gohan wakes up after a nightmare, after seeking help from Dende, he witnessed his planets death, taking him to the ground and burying him for billions of years, and when he wakes up to the sight of the woman known as the Northern Wall of Briggs..he gets caught up in the flow of Amestris.

Chapter 1: The Last Survivor

 **Age 774**

 _ **"Amestris!"**_ Whispers blew through a battle field. _**"Ishval!"**_ Names that didn't have meanings came through the wind as women and children were brutally massacred. _ **"Homunculus!"**_ Creatures that fed on them, destroyed them. _ **"Death!"**_ These were the few that made sense. It was everywhere. _ **"Revenge!".**_ Small arms reached out to the weapons that fell from the dead to avenge their loved ones. _ **"Truth!".**_ A white body walked through the bloodshed towards him. _ **"Ishvara!"**_

 _ **'Gohan!'**_ Dark eyes shot open in surprise and a lean muscular topless body jumped up from the blue covers of the bed he was resting and into a battle stance. His breathing was ragged and his muscular frame sweaty and tense as he looked around the dark room which had a silver of light of the falling through the window that was left open. He immersed himself in the surrounding, to check if he was where he needed to be and let out a tired sigh as he heard his fathers loud snores from below.

Gohan loosened up his stance and massaged his neck slowly, trying to relieve some of his stress. "Damn..that dream again.." It has been a few days since the Majin Buu incident, the world was saved, his family was alive and his father was back. So why does he have the dream of an apocalyptical world with rotting corpses that were crawling towards him? Was it a vision? Or was it just a bad dream, but the same dream occurred for the past four days, including the night of their victory. He confronted this with his father, who immediately suggested to approach his former mentor or Dende for the matter..which he hasn't done yet!

"That's it. Guess I will have to get this out of my head if I ever want to sleep." Gohan was cheerful immediately, he knew that he needn't be afraid of some corpses if they ever attack him, because if it wasn't obvious, he surpassed everyone including his father. Picking the black Capsule Corp jersey and full black sweat suit which had the symbol of Piccolo behind it in red (courtesy of the Demon King), he quickly placed them over his boxer clad body and pulled up his hood and walked over to the night stand and picked up his android 18.4 Capsule Corp special Edition phone which read **4:14** am.

"Might as well get some training in the gravity chamber at Bulma's.." He heard three consecutive beeps from his phone, and upon seeing what it was, he realised that the phone only had 15% of battery remaining. "Ah man..Goten..you didn't plug in my phone after playing with it.." He stuffed his phone into his right pocket and pulled up the zip and crouched down and unplugged the charger from the socket below and stuffed it into his other pocket.

Not wanting to wake anyone at this early.. "Yo sup son. Trying to beat your old man's wake up time?" Gohan nearly screamed as his father sneaked up on him..again.

"Dad! What in Goten's name are you doing?" Gohan exclaimed silently.

The ever naive Saiyan as usual, took it literally. "Uh..one upping you?" Gohan smacked his face. Seriously? "What?" Goku's face fell as he saw the _**disappointment**_ in his son's eyes. "I thought you might want to get a warm up?"

Sighing in defeat, Gohan shook his head before smiling. "Appreciate the offer dad, but gotta go see Dende first." Cheering up, quickly, Goku fell into a curious stance.

"Why?"

"You know those bad-dreams.." Goku's face still remained confused. Sighing Gohan revealed more. "You know..that one with me between..dead people.." Goku's face lit up in realization, then morphed into seriousness. He maybe naive, but he wasn't going yo sit out when he was alive and his son needed help.

"Oh..want me to come with you?" Goku was surprisingly very mature, not laughing at a grown kid having nightmares.

Gohan shook his head. "Nah. But you could head towards Bulma's. Vegeta's probably up. We could go for a sparing. Besides, I want to know where I stand against Vegito!" Gohan grinned the 'Son grin'. Returning the move he found. Goku teleported away. Slumping his head, Gohan quietly went to the window and floated out of the room and into the vast night sky.

Charging up himself, Gohan cleaned up all the sleep and it's spoils, his muscles relaxing and tightening in a soothing way that calmed his raging mind. "Well..time to see the doctor.." He blasted off to the infinity of dark glittery sky. His senses wide open and free, at a quick aerial leap, he climbed a thousand kilometers into the exosphere of the planet, the conditions were harsh, and were it not for his super body, he would have been ripped inside out. Allowing himself to be weightless, merging with the semi emptiness of this place, he looked down, he could see the sun rising from the east, slowly making it's way to his side of the planet. Crouching up a bit, he shot off towards his desired location with a sonic boom following his departure.

His smile grew along with his excitement as he went vertical down at speeds that could put any missile to shame. He was closing in on the dessert floor rapidly, having no intention of stopping. But stopped a feet from the brown dry soil. The demi-saiyan looked around, trying to see if something interesting was there, before he sighed. The ground below him whiplashed, the soil was ripped through with fury as the force of the demi-saiyan's arrival and stop finally caught up. Charging up a bit, Gohan shot through the debris.

It took a whole of thirty minutes for Gohan to finish his joy fly and the Lookout was getting closer and closer to him, until he softly landed on it's white tiled floor. His body face covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his hoody was on from his landing.

"Hello Gohan." The ever calm and friendly voice of the Guardian came through to him. The demi-saiyan turned around and smiled before giving a wave.

"Hi Dende! How's it going? Been a while!" The Namekian teen returned the gesture with equal happiness.

"So, Gohan, what brings you here at this _**unholy**_ hour?" Dende's face morphed into seriousness and the grip on his staff tightened. Gohan too was in a similar state, his face cool and emotionless, almost tauntingly...

"Hahahaha! Seriously Dende? Unholy? That doesn't fit into a serious sentence! You should try some thing like..dark hour or maybe Moonless night..you know, the classic stuff?" The Namekian's face did not change, but he reached out to grab something from his robe. "The look of seriousness is perfect though." Dende pulled out a notepad and a pen, both having Capsule Corp insignia, and smiled goofily at the demi-saiyan.

"Thanks Gohan! I have been observing Piccolo every day. Guess my words aren't as good as my Look." The two friends walked towards the garden part of the Lookout. "Piccolo went to put out a giant forest fire on the other side of the world, will be back by noon."

"Oh..so that's why I sensed him rushing off, tensed." Gohan said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Anyway..Dende, the main reason I came here is because of a..dream.." The guardian raised an eyebrow, silently asking to continue. "Okay..so..there's this place called Amestris..a country..at least that is what I assume it is..and there was a war..for the past few days, since the night of our victory..to be exact..each night I see this war..many die.." The demi-saiyan started his tale.

"Hmm from what you say..it seems that..well the possibility at least.." Dende began, his eyes serious. "A vision.."

After a three course snack, Gohan stood up. The time was 5:45, and he has a spar to catch. "Dende, I'll be leaving. But I will come back in a few days if this continues." He gave a wave which the Namekian guardian returned.

"Gohan, I have request." The demi-saiyan paused his ki for take off and turned to see what the young guardian wanted. "Take this with you." Dende held out the one starred Dragon Ball towards the demi-saiyan.

"The one starred ball..why?" He was genuinely confused. Dende usually didn't collect the Dragon Balls, and even if he did, it was usually the whole set. "You want me to collect the rest for you?" He offered.

Dende shook his head. "No need, it is..let's just say you are not the only one that had those kinds of dreams..and you are my closest friend, someone with a pure heart, but vast knowledge of what the world is really like, you know..the adult stuff that Goku lacks?" Gohan nodded. "And I feel, you are going to face something big.."

Gohan slowly flew over the land mass, the small rays of the morning sun got farther and farther as he travelled towards the west. "What did he mean by-"

A pillar of white light shot into the sky far away from him, causing the super warrior to stop and observe what was going on. "Is it Dad? Or is it-" That's only he got to say as the light shined more, spreading the blindness. "What the-" The light expanded making it's way towards all four corners in a three sixty lapse. Releasing his full power, Gohan prepared to stop the incoming attack. But he couldn't sense any ki of the enemy, and his friends and families ki were getting vanished instantly. "Dad! Mom! Goten! Piccolo! Gahhh!" The Light hit him, it was like a thousand suns burning against his skin as he was covered by it, but his cloths didn't burn, although he fell down hard.

As he fell, he saw the trees, mountains and animals vanishing before being replaced by the white blindness. Gohan fell on the floor with an _oof_ , creating a five meter deep crater. Unbeknownst to him and everyone else in the planet and those Kais in the other world, this was the end of an era. An Era where the most powerful warriors flourished. An era of peace. An era where the Earth was united under one flag. The Armageddon of planet Earth. But not the destruction of the planet.

Inside the crater, the Earth's Mightiest laid crumbled as the mud quickly started to fall over him, his eyes stared up in fear, this was not something he has experienced before. His vision started to get blurry as soil started to fill the crater.

.

.

.

1895, September 4, Amestris.

 _ **Time seemed to prove why it is called an unstoppable force, something the almighty Nature herself is afraid of. Countless millenniums passed over, the Earth was reborn by the very cells it used come into existence in the first place. Single celled organisms came, evolved into multi cellular ones, to complicated cell structures, dinosaurs, The Cretaceous–Paleogene ( K–Pg ) extinction event, Ice Age, humans, stone, iron.**_

 _ **The very fibers were back, reshaped, not united, but divided. Humans separated by land, culture, prejudices..**_

A platoon of soldiers in navy blue uniform marched through the harsh snow clad mountain slope of the Northern mountains, they were returning after completing their objective to assist the soldiers in picket 43 of the Brass sub-sector. As usual, the Drachma Army has opted to make an offensive stance under the cover of terrorists. By far, this was the largest group of terrorist invaders they had to face. Four hundred armed militants, over a hundred towed artilleries and shells.

The picket 43, as the number says, is the forty third picket station, one of the most vulnerable point, and it would have been captured and the enemy would have snuck in if not for the Briggs, Fort Briggs, the impenetrable defense of the Amestrian Army, the facility, built on the valley between the two great mountains stretches to an amazing four kilometers in length from one mountain to the other, standing 4000m over sea level, this living hell is the highest battle field in the world that protects Amestris from their side of the Line of Control.

When the Drachma attacked Picket 43 of Amestris, they clearly forgot about the Counter Terrorist Commander, the Brigadier General of the North, Brigadier General Olivia Mira Armstrong, the youngest person and the first woman to reach such a rank, the 22 year old only looked like a teen and was slender, well busted, curvaceous, full lipped blonde Iron Lady of Fort Briggs was the only female serving their and she expect..no, **demand** , she demanded nothing but full victory.

Unlike the normal higher ups, the Brigadier General is known throughout the Military in the East, West, South and Central as a Tigress due to her brute will power that makes her charge along with her men into battle, leading them to glory rather than simply giving orders and taking the glory. And as usual, Olivia's Brigade ripped the enemy apart with a mere 300 men campaign in two hours, securing Picket 43.

"Commander! Soldiers are exhausted sir!" 'Sir' never was accepted for women, but the commander wasn't any women, she controlled a legion of two thousand men, all whom are capable of taking down the Northern grizzly bear alone and unarmed, all trained personally by the tigress.

"Dammit! A bunch of whiners! Get your asses back up in five minutes, I'm gonna take a leak, anyone of you bastards want to join?" Her voice was fierce, the only visible eye was ice cold and glaring, making some the soldiers squirm and the last part was obvious. 'Anyone who peak will die.' The tired battalion with a collective sigh sigh fell on the snow as they saw the blonde beauty exit the clearing.

Olivia walked through the harsh conditions where a normal girl would definitely whine about, like her men who was resting back in the clearing. Its been only an year since she was promoted to this rank and placed as the Commander of Briggs, although the official one is in his cozy room in North City, Major General James Hower, and Olivia didn't complain, she liked to call Briggs her fortress, her castle, and she wanted absolute dominance over it.

'The Drachmas have started to get bolder..if it were not for the kind weather, I doubt my company would have reached there..damn..' Too focused was she on her thoughts, she failed to notice the twelve foot tall furry beast that crept behind her.

 _SLASH!_

Olivia maybe caught off guard, but she will not be hit that easily, jumping out of the way, the blonde beauty stared down the beast, the Northern grizzly, having a clear two meter more than the normal ones. A smirk came over her face, "So you want to get me? Too bad I don't like'em too tall and hairy." After all the Briggs Soldiers were known to take down an adult grizzly alone in a fight.

Unsheathing her long sword, the heirloom of her family, the Commander assumed a stance while the brownish beast growled and snarled. "You're not really smart are you beast?" The bear charged at her, but Olivia jumped over the hungry beast and back flipped by stepping on it's broad back, but instead of just sinking a little into the snow, she broke something under her feet, supposedly ice, and went straight down through a tunnel like formation, her sword slipped and fell out of her grasp on her fall.

"Oof!" The commander roughly landed on her butt before falling over. Using her hands to push herself up she carefully began to exert force downwards, but stopped, shock came over her face.

Under her was solid glass that was at least eight inches, formed definitely through years of aging of the rock and sand that have converted into various forms before becoming what it was now, but that wouldn't be shocking would it?

SPLAT

Drops of blood started to slide from Olivia's forehead and over her nose before going under her chin and falling on the glass below with a 'splat' sound. Exactly over the head of the man embedded in the glass. The Briggs commander was a lady who was thought to be impossible to get interest from, much less woo, but here, her heart was pounding, the innocent looking boy was no way a _boy_ , even in his sleep/deceased/fossilized state, he radiated raw masculinity, even from eight inches below glass.

Raragh!

Olivia rolled to the side, missing the eight hundred kilo Northern grizzly's body from crashing down on her. The floor shook from impact, Olivithe Armstrong lady tried to find an escape route, but found none, other than the way she came down..which went a long way up. The fight between the woman and the beast once again began, the Brigadier General General ran towards the bear and in the last second kicked it hard on the head with her heavy booted foot and did a back flip before landing a little away. Of course the attack didn't have any effect other than the bear shaking it's head, probably trying to shake of the vibrations from the boot.

Unknown to both the beasts, the landing of the grizzly had caused a small crack deep into the glass. And it became wider every time the grizzly lost it's balance. The few drops of blood from Olivia slowly seeped down through these cracks and towards the man underneath all this glass.

The Brigadier General crashed into the ice wall as the bear opted to throw her. The woman was at a very disadvantaged situation, her exhaustion from the earlier battle with the Drachma was catching up fast. A drop of blood fell down over her unconcealed eye. "Dying by the claws of a beast. To heck with it! Come on you asshole! I'm Brigadier General Olivia Mira Armstrong! And I will take you with me to hell if that is the last thing I do! Raragh!" With a ferocious cry, she charged, knowing this will be the last fight she will be doing, probably her body won't be found either. 'At least I will have company..' Blood was all over the center of the floor that originated from the

But then she saw the grizzly halt causing her to stop advancing too. Adding to her curiousness was shock as the animal began to back off. "What are you doing you hairy blob?" Is this how it wanted to play? Giving her false hope, making her think he was frightened. Well no..

 _CRACK!_

It was the glass beneath them, the long crack originated from the center. The bear was going wild, clawing at the walls, trying to climb and escape, clearly showing signs of fear, but couldn't succeed.

An arm shot out through the glass in the centre, completely unscratched by the sharp edges of the broken glass. Olivia watched in astonishment at the scene that was getting unfolding in front of her, while the grizzly was clawing even harder so as to climb out.

"Gahh!" It wasn't a battle cry, a shout of anger or a roar, it was the sound of life, a person taking his first breath from being dead for so long, or a person who woke up from his life long coma as the black clothed arm pushed out his upper body.

Yes..he was back..alive..Gohan Son was alive, as the last survivor of a time unknown to man, using his ki to slowly float from his confinement, the demi-saiyan stood with his back facing the Armstrong woman, further more, she was treated with the sight of a white, nearly transparent aura swirling around him, and the result was his pale skin returning to his mother's light peach complexion, followed by that, the glass pieces and chunks that still remained on him started to fall, but before they reached the ground, the were vaporized by the strange aura.

Cracking his neck a bit, Gohan licked the few drops of blood that clung to his lips, the blood of the General that seeped through the crack, the thing that somehow reactivated him. His clothes, that is, the sweat suit and the jersey, they held up to the bitter end, only sporting small years here and there.

A groan and the sudden realization of two Kim's, one getting weaker surprised him and made him turn around. There on the floor, clutching an obviously injured rib cage, with busted lips, long blonde hair covering her right eye and blood dripping from them was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, their eyes met, deep sea blue orbs stared into black orbs. They both knew at that instant..there was chemistry between them. There was no denying it, neither did they want to deny.

The demi-saiyan walked cautiously towards the injured General who looked at him groggily with cautious eyes, her blood loss was catching up. Gohan seemed to notice this and quickly fell to his knees, crouching next to her. The Warrior woman didn't have any energy left to resist if he chose to attack, but she did one thing any way. "What's your name?" Her arms buckled and fell forward, she wasn't going to ask who he was, then sometimes people tend to explain their history and all, she just needed his name. Knowing who was there when she passed on.

Instead of falling to the cold ice and glass, she felt herself being pushed against something hard and warm and clothed. "My name is Gohan Son, you are injured, I will-" He was silenced by a pair of soft full lips that were forcefully placed on his, and was surprised at the strength the woman possessed. Of course the innocent man never kissed before and didn't know anything about making out in the first place, but he was enjoying tasting this exotic woman, and his Saiyan side was roaring for two things, fix her up and turn her into jello.

"Olivia..wanted to kiss somebody before I died..hehe..who knew I will be treated with a handsome hunk of a man?" She gave off a throaty humorless laugh.

"Don't talk. Rest now. I will take it from here." What Olivia thought is death, was nothing more than a small nap as she was settled comfortably in the demi-saiyan's arms with her face in the crook of his neck. As Gohan flew out of the well, he heard the whining of the grizzly. "Be right back.." Once he reached the top, he placed the Armstrong in the soft snow bed and hastily jumped into the tunnel and picked the grizzly and placed it on the other side. "Now. Don't go around attacking people, you are an animal, I thought you had more brains." He patted the beast on the head and went back to his Knight in distress, but stopped when he felt something hard underneath his boot.

"A sword?"

Electricity passed through the demi-saiyan's head, bringing the mighty warrior to his knees. It was the whiteness that surrounded him, similar to the one he saw before losing consciousness. 'No..a little snow won't be able to take me down..why can't I feel dad or the others? What is going on! Am I in another universe?' The demi-saiyan focused his senses into the universes system. The flow of the Earth's life force was evolved than the one he came from, but had the same core.

"Mhmmm.." He was cut off from his thoughts by the sound of a disturbed moan. The blonde beauty was not fighting very well against the cold as her uniform was drenched and her body was shivering a bit. Placing the sword over shoulder where there was straps that were meant for holding hockey stick, he removed the burden of carrying the sword before scooping up his blonde woman into his arms and allowing his ki to flow out, Olivia immediately smuggled into the warmth.

.

.

.

The sound of fire cackling slowly began to bring back the woman to the land of the living. With a loud groan, she opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was that the area she was in was dark, except for the fire a little away from her and something blinked white around the corner of the rocky room. Her sword. Without wasting a moment, she bolted towards her family heirloom and picked it up. "Damn..I lost the sheath.." She muttered.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Without even asking an 'who goes there?' Olivia swung her sword with expertise movement and struck the person who snuck behind her on the neck. She almost felt a vibration going through her sword upon it's contact. The sharp edge of the Armstrong family heirloom was right over the left chiseled cheek of the Son man.

There wasn't any questions or answers, the sword hit the floor unceremoniously sounding the start..as Olivia jumped on her prey, wrapped her long legs around the tall man while simultaneously encircling her arms around his neck. The kiss, unlike the first one, that was meant to be a chaste dying kiss, was filled with passion and lust. Not having any other knowledge about the birds and the bee other than putting his junk into her vagina, Gohan was in a tight spot, but opted to take the blonde's lead.

As expected, the Brigadier was a step ahead, bouncing up and down, eliciting friction between the two, although, not having any sort of male companionship other than in battles, she was running on instinct, the same instinct that awoke in Gohan and made him push the lady into the wall of the cavern. He sucked on her tongue furiously, while biting and sucking her full lips, nearly bruising them.

Their clothes quickly flew to a corner, the first was the Brigadier's coat and pants, followed by her undershirt, armor, boots and bra. The demi-saiyan also threw his clothes, which landed on the puddle of Olivia's clothes, but when he threw his sweat suits torso, a one starred, golden orb fell from it and landed on the woman's clothes before getting covered by the demi-saiyan's.

Olivia wasn't one to shy away, even though this was her first time doing something like this. She boldly stood there, looking at her saviour in the eye..although she couldn't help the light red that stained her cheek, and was glad the demi-saiyan also had the same effect he had on her. Uncontrollably, he looked down to her neckline and towards her large supple sweaty breasts, her pink nipples and towards her panty clad crotch.

Without wasting any more time, Gohan pushed her gently onto the cold hard ground before climbing over her, much to the displeasure of Olivia who wanted to be on top, but couldn't resist the enormous strength of the man above her who was sucking on her pulse, and one hand was on her right mound, kneading it roughly. "Mmhmmm..someone's eager?" She teased and it worked, as the demi-saiyan's face was red as a tomatoe.

With a grunt he ripped her panties off. And slammed into her without any warnings, her entrance tightly wrapped around his cock, Olivia gasped in pain and pleasure, having someone penetrate into her all the way in was after all her first time, and she was glad her gruelling training has taken care of her hymen.

Gohan bit into his woman's shoulder, while mercilessly thrusting into her. Olivia wrapped her long smooth legs around her man's back. "Oh..oh..ahh..please..don't stop..stop and I will kill you you damn fucker! Oh..yes..years..YESSSS!" Surprised by her own vulgar language and pleading threats, she came down from her first high that night. But her partner didn't have any more patient than her as he quickly pulled out, earning a surprised gasp. The brigadier felt herself being flipped over before the demi-saiyan slammed his grit into her and without any remorse moved like a piston. He could feel his cock going deeper into the woman's pussy and could feel the pressure building up in his sack which kept on crashing against Olivia's clit. With a deep thrust he buried himself deep into her before releasing jets of his seed deep within her.

Unsheathing from the General, Gohan fell back on to his butt. "You're not done are you?" Olivia turned around and crawled over him with a sultry grin, her face sweaty and her long blonde hair clinging to her face. Reaching out with one hand, he gently pushed her hair from the right eye, allowing him to see more clearly and pulled her into a small kiss, her soft petal like full lip, gracefully made contact with his, that was her answer.

.

.

.

The light of the northern sun, which was really a rare thing in this cold part of Amestris, fell through the cave where two young people lay intermingled and stark naked. "Mhmmm.." Gohan groaned in displeasure at the annoying light, his ki flowing out in annoyance, the same ki that kept the woman in his arm warm throughout the night. He tightened his grip around her, and by doing so squeezed her soft bottom, earning a moan of pleasure from the sleeping beauty.

"You know..I don't think I have the energy to go another round..as much embarrassing it is for me to give up on a challenge..I can't.." Her voice was laced with sleep as she smuggled into her personal comforter.

"You are awake?" The demi-saiyan was curious.

"Been for an houraaahh.." She yawned, and a look of shock went through the man.

"Wow..that's..amazing. I didn't even feel an ounce of disturbance in your ki.." Gohan complimented in a disbelieving voice.

"Ki?" She brought her head up in curiosity, her one visible eye stared in curiosity.

"Oh..er..life force..everyone has one..I strengthened mine..that's why I was able to heal you earlier." Olivia's eyes widened in realization of why her wounds didn't hurt. Because there was none, and now she wanted to know what this 'ki' was.

But before that, she wanted to make sure of one thing, as expected of a harsh cold woman in the army, she wasn't good with expressing feelings. "Do you find me physically attractive and your mind willing to settle down with me and have offsprings?" She knew anything to nothing about this man, but she was adamant that there was something more deeper than just lust when they did it. And she _**knew**_ he felt the same wat.

"I uh..what? Oh..uh..you mean like mom and dad stuff?" He was a little confused and easily submitted to the woman's straight face. "Sure.." His Saiyan congratulated him mentally for not fucking up with a woman that seemed to posses an attitude similar to his mom, if the few missing fangs and claws on the grizzly was any indication.

It took a few minutes for the two of them to dress up, Olivia reached under Gohan's clothes to pick hers and pulled the army coat from underneath his sweat suit.

CLANK!

She watched the golden orb that fell roll towards her and stop at her boot. Reaching down she picked it up and observed the spherical one starred golden orb, which was clearly not hers. "Gohan. What is this?" She demanded.

"Oh..you found the dragon ball..so that means Dende's alive..but.." Gohan was soon lost in his own world.

SMACK

"OW!" He yelped. What did you expect, the Northern Wall of Briggs to be kind and overly understanding? No. She demanded answers. Failure to comply will be extremely painful. The demi-saiyan should have looked before he screwed.

"I asked you a question." She coldly reminded, standing right under him, although she only reached till his jawline.

'Is this what dad suffers?' Gohan thought shivering. "Its a dragon ball..created by the Guardian of Earth..collect all seven and the Eternal Dragon, Shenron will arise and grand you any wish." Olivia wanted to laugh, and she would have, but she wasn't satisfied, how was hr stuck inside the glass?

"Are you an Alchemist?"

Gohan thought for a moment, trying to rewind where and what he had heard about Alchemy. "Are you referring to the art of liberating parts of the Cosmos from temporal existence and achieving perfection?" He waited for confirmation.

"Precisely. Now tell me, do you use it?" She didn't like any bullshit or any doubts.

"No..I use Ki..I told you right?" Something in her made his words be believed.

"Hmm..now how were you able to survive under the glass?" This was the most crucial question.

"Well..my body is billions of times stronger than this entire planet..so..it is possible I went into hypersleep.." Gohan wasn't sure himself. "Your blood..that was the thing that awoke me.." Olivia still haven't pulled on her undershirt and looked over to her right shoulder, a crescent moon was on the place where he bit her and she could feel warmth radiating from it.

Wanting to change the subject, she pulled on her white full sleeved undershirt. "So tell me..were you searching for these 'dragon balls'?"

"No. I don't have any particular desire now..but if I don't get any information on where I am..I will resort to it." He was serious and Olivia knew he was still not very sure what was going on.

'I need to distract him..' She thought, before a smirk came over her face. "Are you sure..that you don't have any desire?" She dropped her shirt.

GROWL

She jumped back and assumed a battle stance at the ferocious sound, no doubt about it belonging to an animal.

"Opps..guess I'm hungry.

.

.

.

 **That's it y'all. And I wanted Gohan and Olivia to be like a suspect and an interrogator.**


	2. Chapter 2

Now I know the previous chapter seemed rush, but Gohan and Olivier share a similar core attitude, straight forwardness, for Olivier its added no bullshit attitude and that pull she felt was her bond they have like those chosen or destined ones.

Chapter 2: Revelation

"You eat a lot.." The Commander of Briggs sat in Indian style in her white long sleeved shirt with a few buttons on her chest left open, showing a sizable amount of her creamy cleavage, and didn't bother to put any pants, instead went with nothing, her pussy drenched from the spiky haired man's seed that he loaded her with, and she was feeling a little numb too.

In front of her was a small campfire, and on the other side were..bones scattered all around the area of deer and rabbits, several dozen. "Hn?" Gohan pulled his face out of the deer leg and looked at his mate confusedly. He too only pulled on his pants and let her have a good show of his broad and chiseled chest. "Is their something wrong?" The ever oblivious Saiyan asked, not at all realizing the cause of his eating habit.

"Nothing..continue please.." She lost her appetite, why block his, although he was the main reason she lost hers. "So, why were you encased in glass?" She shot her question demandingly.

Gohan paused his movements, falling into a rewind trance. "I..I don't know how to say this..but the last thing I remember is a white blinding light that destroyed everything, that I'm sure of as I saw the trees get vaporized..I was flying towards my father after visiting a friend..I might have fell on the mud and got covered by it..and if it had to form glass..then I am sure a lot of time has passed.." He deducted the probabilities and took the best.

"You can fly?" Olivier slowly stood up and made her way around the fire and sat next to the demi-saiyan. Gohan bit into the meat once again before swallowing it down in a single gulp and repeated the process. Her ever short temper when it came to delay in answering flared. "Ahem. I asked you something." And it was a moment too late for the demi-saiyan who immediately took notice of the strange ascent that women tend to have before the men began to suffer, from experience actually.

"W-what.." The demi-saiyan shivered. "Could you please rephrase it..?" His Saiyan was asking him to shut up while the human screamed to run. But then his eyes found something, her face. And he was caught in it like a moth to fire. The burning embers gave his other half an ethereal glow that encased her face. Her eyes closed in irritation and the scowl on her full lips only added to her beauty that meant more deeper flames that brought the moth to the fire.

"Nothing, just finish up so we can get a move on. I have to report back to base that I'm not dead." She sighed frustrated, but the demi-saiyan only smiled and watched the General get up and start pulling on her remaining clothes that was in a pile. "Oh and one more thing." Gohan raised his head to the half naked woman who was holding her pants. "If you ever rip of my undergarments again, I will castrate you. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gohan squeaked.

.

.

.

"I order you to put me down this instance!" Olivier squirmed and protested as Gohan carried her bridal style in his arms. Unfortunately, their previous nights activities did take a toll on the blonde beauty's stamina, which she refused to share until she fell face first to the snow.

Gohan stopped his journey through the frozen lands of the north and looked down at his mate. "No. You are tired and I'm not playing the macho here. You said something yesterday night, settling down, that means we are a team now, and both of us will be there for each other whenever we can, right? So when I am troubled, I will expect you to-" Olivier had enough, and much to the demi-saiyan's shock and delight, she pulled up and smashed her lips on his and initiated a deep passionate kiss.

Pulling back she stared into his onyx eyes. "I don't give a shit if anyone says I'm dumb to spread my legs for a complete stranger, irrelevant of you saving me, but I sure as hell will regret if i don't listen to that overwhelming sensation that is screwing my brains, saying you are mine and you are telling the truth!" After declaring her thought, Olivier turned away, but calmed and smuggled a little closer. Gohan was no idiot and unlike his father, and knew that these were the moments when you have to be silent. Smiling at no one in particular, Gohan tightened his hold and continued his journey through the vast white expanse.

"Tell me about yourself." Seeing that they were going to entertain a little time till they reached base, Olivier asked. But much to her surprise, Gohan's grip tightened and the trees were growing shorter from her vision. "What the-" There was no ground beneath them as the demi-saiyan chuckled at the Ice Queen's surprised squeak.

Gohan made a quick ascend to the top of the clouds. A barrier formed around the two so his cargo won't freeze to death him..after she killed him. "Sorry..but flying to your base is so much easier than ground methods." Letting out a huff of annoyance, Olivier smuggled more into her mate's chest.

"You are telling me everything you skipped once we reach my fortress." With a slender finger she traced the demi-saiyan's jawline and face, familiarizing herself of her property.

"Your _fortress_? I thought it was a military base?" Gohan asked, confused for a moment before grinning down at her. "Oh the base is your fortress..hmm..so your like the boss?" Gohan descended slowly to the snow. "This is it, right?" He understood why she referred the military facility as her fortress. The enormous structure, the wall of Briggs stood in front of them. And it didn't take long for men in white snow gears with machine guns and rifles.

"Freeze! Get down on your knees! Do not move or you will be fired at!" The first masked soldier commanded, Gohan looked at him for a moment, staring at the man through his goggled eye, and stood idly, annoyed at the stranger's lack of response, the soldier shouted again. "I said get down on your knees! Now-" Then he also noticed what..who the other soldiers saw in the stranger's arms. "Brigadier General Armstrong, sir! Unhand the commander now!"

"Its okay boys. He's with me." Olivier tugged her mate, sending him the signal to be put down, which Gohan reluctantly did. Upon touching the snowy ground, Olivier flexed her arms and legs, getting used to the harsh weather once again.

"General, sir! You're alive!" Gohan observed the man who was the second person to call his woman 'sir'. He was tall, gigantic with dark skin and a Mohawk with a braided extension on his shoulder, his right waa a chainsaw that seemed like a mouth, instead of an arm. The uniform, instead of white gears, were the same as that of

"Buccaneer. How is my funeral going?" Olivier addressed the dark man who gave a huge grin, not at all bothered by the question.

"Smoothly as always, but only General Hower is mourning for your 'untimely' demise for the eighth time." The gargantuan of a man who was only a little smaller than his grandfather bellowed in laughter.

"Eighth time?" Buccaneer's laughter died as his gaze fell on the confused demi-saiyan who was wondering what he meant about Olivier's eighth death.

"It means, who the hell are you?" Buccaneer frowned as he pointed his automail at the demi-saiyan.

"Do not concern yourself, Captain. He is with me." Olivier walked towards the giant man, who immediately stepped aside to allow the Brigadier towards the Briggs facility. His face was that of bewilderment at the words that came from her. After all the General herself was the one who put their motto. _Survival of the fittest_ , and Armstrong never allowed anyone without them earning the right to do so. "Where's Miles?" Buccaneer was brought out of thought and quickly fell in step behind Olivier and the stranger.

"As usual, he is maintaining the wall front, you know how Drachma attacks us when you _die_. And he is tired of calling your father, General." Buccaneer informed his commander as his eyes continued to analyse the young man next to Olivier. Gohan all the more was awed by the sight of the military facility. Sure it seemed crude with World War Two guns and gears, still it was an impressive sight, like walk into the history of modern warfare, and it was just the beginning.

"Gohan," the demi-saiyan stopped and looked to his side. "I am letting you in with the same principle everyone in my fortress follows. Survival of the fittest. You will have to do your part, whatever job may it be to reside here, do you understand?" Gohan smiled and gave a honest nod. Having that part cleared, Olivier lead the men into the Briggs facility. "I suppose I have a funeral to attend."

"Uh Olivier." The demi-saiyan called the attention of the woman.

"Hn?" She didn't stop, but looked through the corner of her eye.

"Uh, do you have a socket for me to plug in my phone?" The guards quickly raised their guns and pointed it at him as he held out the smartphone and it's charger. Olivier looked at the strange black flat and slim device.

"That is a phone?" The commander of Briggs observed it intently. "Where is the antenna that receives the signal? How will it work without power and where are the receiver and speaker?" These questions confused the demi-saiyan, before his eyes widened.

"Wait, do you know what a mobile phone is?" The demi-saiyan's question stopped the woman and he was staring into her cold blue eyes as she stood a few inches away from him, her chest brushing his ever so lightly. Of course the son of Goku staggered at her gaze. "I guess you don't.."

"I suppose we need to seriously share information.." She leaned close to his right ear and whispered, her warm breath brushing on his skin, making him shiver slightly.

"Su-sure!" Gohan blurted out.

"Good. Buccaneer," The said soldier came between the two. "Escort my..er..Gohan to a room with the electric socket. And make sure he gets fed..no, on second thoughts, show him the exit when he is hungry and let him find his own food. Gohan, you do understand why I am giving instructions of this sort, don't you?" The demi-saiyan scratched his head while grinning sheepishly. "Alright, now I will be off." And with that the blonde moved off to stop her funeral for the tenth time.

"This way, spike." Buccaneer grunted as he started to move along the hallway, followed closely by the demi-saiyan who looked around the colorless yet well organized structure of Briggs.

"Wow..when was this base built?" The fascinated alien questioned.

"Twenty two years ago, after the Amestris-Drachman war. Been protecting the countries boarder ever since." The huge soldier who maybe a foot or two shorter than his grandfather spoke proudly. Gohan stopped a feet away from Buccaneer who bent forward and entered a regular size door which lead to a small room. "You are lucky the General's favoring you." He spoke before leaving the demi-saiyan in the medium sized room.

Closing the door after a few minutes, Gohan found the socket, but sighed in disappointment at the old fashioned one. Taking out the charger and phone, he stuck it before ripping the plug of the charger and removed the plastic coating over the copper wire and carefully placed it into the socket and turned on the switch and waited.

CHARGING! The bold letters with the icon came.

Mentally cheering at his success, Gohan walked over to the bed and plopped down. It wasn't soft and cozy, but it wasn't too rigid and cold either. Just perfect for the military personnels. He pulled out the Dragon Ball from his pocket and brought it to his face. "I wonder what's going on.." He smiled sadly. "But I know you are alive Dende..is this what you meant when you said.."

.

.

.

:) review


End file.
